May I never lie
by lbug257
Summary: Some secrets turns to lies. I hate to lie to you. Because you are so true. You never lie or keep a secret. You are an open book to me. Me, a locked door to you. I love you. But I have to lie. You don't know. But soon they'll eat me up. And I'll explode with the truth. Then I'll never lie to you. Fem!Robin/Kid Flash


**I looked over my reviews on 'Night Out with Robyn' and decided to do a birdflash one.**

**Hope you like it. Also review.**

**Robin's POV**

* * *

><p><em>A million stars up in the sky<br>one shines brighter I can't deny  
>A love so precious a love so true<br>a love that comes from me to you  
>The angels sing when you are near<br>within your arms I have nothing to fear  
>You always know just what to say<br>just talking to you makes my day  
>I love you honey with all of my heart<br>together forever and never to part._

It funny how little songs or poems pop up when I'm with him. He's sitting right beside me right now. I'll never tell him about them. Oh no, I will never!

"Rob."

I like everything about him. His red hair. His green eyes. His smile.

"Robin..."

He never notice the little hints. He even things I'm a boy. Maybe I should grow out my hair or tell him the truth... But Bats would kill me.

"ROB!" Wally yells in my ear.

"What?" I blinked. "What Wally?"

"I was talking to you for like twenty minutes and you didn't noticed. I didn't noticed you stop listening!" He wails.

I laugh at this. "Sorry. I was just thinking about stuff."

"A special lady?" He smirks.

"Please! Robin won't tell us about that kind of stuff." Artemis said. She wasn't joking I could tell by her voice.

"I was... Thinking about someone special." I shrug. "Nothing big. Just little thoughts about them."

Wally smiles big at me. If me smiles any bigger I think it won't be on his face anymore.

"Really? Who? Come on tell me!" He repeats this over and over.

"Sorry. You're not getting anymore." I hop off the couch. "I need to go see Bats." I looked at my phone.

OH NO! I'm so late! He's going to be so mad. Then that equals more training which is going to be painful.

"Got to go. See ya." I race to the zeta-beam.

"Bye." The team chimes together.

"Who do you guys think it is?" Wally asks as I left.

* * *

><p>"Robyn..." Bruce was who I saw, not Batman.<p>

"I'm sorry I'm late." I walk to him. "Why are you not in costume?"

"We don't have training. We have a dinner to go to." He stood there and talked to me like I was stupid. "Do you not remember?"

"My head been in the sky all of today." I answer. "I'll go get ready."

I came back down in a dress. I didn't like how normal girls dress. I'm not going to dress like them.

I had on a yellow dress with a robin on the back. I really show how much I like myself. I think I should stop.

I walk to Bruce. "Where is the dinner at?"

"Central City." He walks to the car.

"Are we driving there?" I sigh. I didn't want to. It to long of a drive. "Can't we just take the zeta-beam?"

"We are taking the car through a big zeta-beam. It will save time." He hops in the driver seat and I hop in the passage seat that's up front.

* * *

><p>In a few minutes we were at Central City. Bruce didn't tell me anything. I asked and I asked, and pleaded and begged. He didn't speak up.<p>

"We're here." Bruce stops at a big building.

I look around at the people going inside the building.

Fancy. Fancy. Wally. Barry. Fancy. Fancy. Wait... Wally is here?

"What kind of dinner is this?" I look at Bruce quickly.

"I don't really know. Barry invited us." He finally answers.

I nod and get out the car. I walk inside as Bruce parks the car.

"Hello missy." A group of boys purr at me.

"Hello." I answer back bluntly. I keep walking.

They follow me. "Where are you going? Don't you want to talk?"

"I'm looking for someone." I walk a bit faster.

"Why don't you hang with us? We can help you." They catch up to me.

"No thank you. I'm good on my own." I turn around.

They grab my wrist. "We weren't really asking." They smile.

"Hey! She said no." The redheaded boy I was looking for was here.

"Wally..." I whisper to myself.

"Why? You going to fight us for her? She doesn't know what she wants." One gets in Wally's face.

Wally growls. Then smirks.

The guy in his face was spin in circles as Wally did something to him. After a few spins, Wally stood in front of him smirking.

He put the guy only in his underwear. I blush and look away from him. The guys holding me begin to shake.

"I'm leaving man." One let's go and runs off.

"Eck!" The boy now in his underwear runs off.

Wally looks at the last guy. "Well..."

He let's go and stares at Wally.

"Thank you." I run up and hug Wally.

"No problem, Sweet Heart." He smiles and so do I.

Without thinking I kiss him on the lips. He kisses me back.

I pull away and looks at him. He does his smile I love to see.

"Be safe now." He looks around. "The dinner is already over."

"What?" I look around. Many people are leaving.

"I'll walk you to your car." He grabs my hand and leads the way.

After a few minutes, we found Bruce. He stares at our hands and I laugh sheepishly. I gulp after awhile.

"I-It was nice to meet you, Mister..."

"Just call me Wally, Sweet-thing." He winks and walks off.

I turn to Bruce. "Can I stay at Mount Justice tonight?"

He looks at me. "Yes..." He walks away to the car and gives me my bag. "See you tomorrow at 8 am. On the dot."

I nod and race to a restroom. I change into my civics. I sigh and walking out.

"Rob! Dude, you just walked out the ladies' bathroom." Wally looks at me in surprised as I look at him in the same way.

"I was uncover as a girl?" I questioned my answer.

"Oh... So you had to go in there." Wally said and I nod. "Oh! I meet this hot girl tonight!"

"Really? Who is she?" I ask. I already know, but act surprise.

"Uhhhhh... I didn't ask for her name! Dang it!" Wally frowns and slouches.

"It's ok. I bet you'll see her again." I smile.

_Some secrets turns to lies  
><em>_I hate to lie to you  
><em>_Because you are so true__You never lie or keep a secret__You are an open book to me__Me, a locked door to you__I love you__But I have to lie__You don't know__But soon they'll eat me up__And I'll explode with the truth__Then I'll never lie to you_

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you like it.<strong>


End file.
